1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Multi-stage Filtering Apparatus. More specifically, the present invention is a Multi-stage Filtering Apparatus having a novel filter clamping mechanism and an integrated jib within a fan cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air filtering systems are generally utilized for filtration of enclosed spaces in order to remove contaminants from the air stream and provide clean air for respiration. These systems generally consist of two types of systems: a first type which pushes positive pressure air flow through a filtration bank and a second type which pulls negative pressure air flow through the filtration bank. These filtration banks generally include a single filter size in order to filter out contaminants.
Recent biological attacks attempted and carried out through the United States Postal System have created a need for a filtration system able to filter out dangerous contaminants including harmful nuclear, biological, chemical, or other particulate or contaminants wherein filter by-pass is eliminated. Since such contaminants are so minute in size, it is extremely critical that air leakage around the filters be stopped. When air leaks about the perimeter of the filter, the harmful and minute particles may be are entrained in the air stream and delivered to the enclosed space in the air supply. However, eliminating by-pass about a filter bank is extremely difficult.
An additional problem exists with filtration systems in that it is necessary to remove fan motors from air handling devices, for example during replacement. However, when these motors are positioned within a cabinet they are difficult and potentially dangerous to handle for workers.
Still an additional problem with existing filtration systems is that filters are difficult to remove from filter racks or banks. However, filters need to be removed and replaced on a regular basis in order to maintain proper filtration and airflow through to an enclosed volume.
Given the foregoing deficiencies, it will be appreciated that a multi-stage filtering apparatus is needed for filtering contaminants from an air supply and providing such air supply for safe use. In addition, a means for handling the fan motors within a cabinet is needed in order to safely position the motors during removal and replacement. Finally an apparatus is needed providing aid for removal of filters from a filtration bank.